1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fuel and, in particular, to fuel costs. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for estimating costs for moving fuel from one location to another location using vehicles.
2. Background
Fuel is used for operating vehicles, factories, plants, generators, and other platforms. As organizations increase their fuel consumption activities, the demand for fuel increases. This increased demand results in increasing costs for delivered fuel.
Military organizations are examples of one type of organization in which the demand for fuel has increased. This increased usage has resulted, in part, from using new versions of vehicles, such as fighter jets, tanks, ships, and other platforms, that consume more fuel than prior versions of these vehicles.
Further, increases in the costs for fuel are also associated with performing operations requiring fuel in locations that are distant from fuel sources. With the logistics and increased costs for moving fuel from one location to another location, such as from one country to another country, concern about the cost of fuel and, in particular, the cost of delivering fuel has also increased.
Further, concerns also are present with environmental issues that result from using fuel. For example, increased fuel usage results in increased greenhouse gas emissions. With the increasing global concern about these types of emissions, different organizations have looked at systems for reducing fuel usage.
With these environmental concerns and concerns about the increasing cost of fuel, many organizations are becoming interested in managing fuel costs.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.